A number of carriers have been and are currently available for transporting a child by a parent or other individual. The carriers are designed for various carrying modes, i.e., on the back, the front, or the hip of the carrying individual as well as with the child facing toward or away from the carrying individual. They are also designed for various ages, weights, and sizes of the child to be carried in the carrier. The carriers available range from soft, light-weight carriers that snuggle the child close to the carrying individual to larger carriers having metal frames intended for carrying the child on the carrying individual's back.